Tell Me I'm A Wreck Alternate!
by Ai Chiyo
Summary: Hinata never has been able to do anything right in her father's or her cousin's eyes, but when the two get the same demand from the same man one of them gets a sneaky idea. And acting on that sneaky idea everything falls together and apart. M for incest and adult themes. Alternate version there will be another posted with the same name, but different plot/characters!
1. Demands

_Tell Me I'm A Wreck Alternate!_

_Demands_

* * *

**A/N: This is incest so if it bothers you then I'd rather you not read, but if it doesn't the read on~!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not in any shape, form, way, or fashion own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't dream~!_

* * *

I looked at Hiashi waiting to know why I was called in here.

"Neji?" I stood a bit straighter.

"Yes, Uncle?"

"It's about time you get yourself a wife. Find a girl, in the clan or not, and start dating her. You're twenty and you need someone to take care of you regardless of what you think. It's a direct order and it better be carried out quickly."

"Yes, Uncle. Is there anything else, or may I go?"

"You may." I bowed before stepping out into the hallway and getting knocked into. I growled as my ass hitting the wooden floor with a sickening crack. I glared up at the person of whom knocked me over.

"Can't you do anything right, Hinata, or is walking down a hallway without bumping into someone else a chore?" She sighed softly looking at the ground.

"I-I'm sorry, Neji-kun." I rolled my eyes and pushed past her.

"Next time watch it." I called out coldly without turning and found myself walking to my garden directly beside my house. It wasn't much, but it was cozy and nice. I liked my house and didn't want state of the art everything, but I couldn't've gotten it even if I did because I don't have the money for that. I unlatched the gate and walked to the center of the soft grass leaving my shoes behind on a rather large flat stone. I sat down and closed my eyes just clearing my mind.

"_So I have to get a girlfriend to appease Uncle…"_ I let out a particularly big sigh from such a hefty thought.

"_I'm sure he just wants me to be happy, but doesn't he realize I prefer not to get involved with people in such ways? I'm going to have to now so I might as well wage my options. After all I don't want to get stuck with someone I hate. So, Sakura and Ino are out because they're both too loud and temperamental… And Temari and Shikamaru are most likely together or will be soon. Tenten… I just don't think of her that way…"_I shifted slightly my stomach growling as my nose and stomach communicated the fact that I was hungry, and food was being made very close to me.

My eyes fluttered open letting in the last rays of sunlight. I pushed myself up from the ground and let my back pop before advancing towards the smell after slipping back into my sandals. I found myself opening my own door and shutting it behind me before sneaking into the kitchen. Peering around the door frame I found myself gaping. Hinata was dancing around the kitchen cooking and singing almost as if she were carefree and this was her own house. It was quite an eyeful. I took a breath and stepped into the room.

"Hinata, what're you doing?" I asked rather warmly. She turned to me clearly concerned.

"Have you been out drinking with your friends, Neji-kun?" I blinked and found myself holding my breath as she placed her delicate and warm hand on my rather cold forehead. She clucked her tongue gently.

"You should really dress warmer when you go and meditate. It may be warm when you start, but you never know how long you're going to be out there." She finished turning away from me continuing to cook.

"Hinata, you never answered my question."

"I just thought you might be missing a home cooked meal since you moved farther away from the compound and so I came here to cook for you tonight. I-I hope that's okay Neji-kun." I blinked.

"Well… You didn't have too…" She nodded.

"I'm making Hiyashi Chuka and Daikon Salad." I nodded.

"Thank you, Hinata." I stepped out of the kitchen and into my living room sitting down on floor pillow rather than the couch.

"_Find a girl in the clan or not he said… Well not is out… I guess I'm going within the clan. Hiashi thinks that's more respectable anyway… And I think I know exactly who I want…"_ I closed my eyes again deciding to meditate while I wait…

* * *

**A/N: Everyone loves reviews right? I know I do. So please. Review it's motivation in an email notification. **


	2. Beautiful Eyes

_Tell Me I'm A Wreck Alternate!_

_Beautiful Eyes_

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not in any shape, form, way, or fashion own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't dream~!_

* * *

I sat stoically sipping my tea as Hinata gathered up our dishes taking them over to the sink to wash. I'm amazed she even knows how I like my tea, but when she had gotten me from my second round of meditation there it was perfectly placed with my dinner and hers was the same way. I went to reach for the tea tray, but she stopped me her hand gently blocking my own; her own lavender tinged eyes looked directly into mine, and while all of us had the same exact set of eyes hers somehow looked more intriguing and elegant, gentle even. 'I already did Neji-kun…' she answered and then urged me to take a sip. I found myself in disbelief she'd even know. We've never spent enough time with each other to know…

"Well, Neji-kun, I hope you enjoyed dinner. I'll be going now." She began to turn and head for the door her small strides taking her closer to the exit rather quickly.

I shot up forgetting the cup of tea letting it fall to the ground before trampling through it gaining china in my fresh wounds. My elastic caught on my chair pulling all of the mocha colored locks from their restraints falling along with the loosely tied hitai-ate from my neck. I caught her hand just as she was about to open the door. I deflated my lungs. Had I really held my breath until I caught her? Taking a fresh breath, I shook off the thought and looked up into her shocked eyes.

"N-Neji-k-kun?" She whispered barely audible. I swallowed.

"Hinata… Please don't go yet…" My voice was itself barely above a whisper as my blood leaked on the ground and she stared astonished. I sighed and let go of her. She looked down at my feet before smacking me with an audible crack.

"Neji, you idiot!" Hinata growled out scooping me up without so much of a drop of sweat. I squeezed my eyes shut embarrassed that anyone, especially a _girl,_ was carrying me.

I hissed slightly as she plopped me down on the closed toilet seat. She ducked her head looking beneath the sink for my first-aid kit. She sighed softly pulling it out, and opening it searching through the messy contents before finally grabbing the tweezers, which I assume was her original goal. Her eyes met my own before she bent down and reached past me grabbing a strip of toilet paper about four squares in length, and folded them onto themselves until it was just one quadrupled square. She then placed the squishy square on the tile floor before gently taking one of my wounded feet into her hand and picking out the china sighing every time my foot jerked. Soon she moved to the other and not very long after that she was done at least with that part of cleaning my wounds. I took a breath.

"Hinata, you don't have to do the rest." Her eyes glared into my own; not in a harsh way just as though she couldn't believe the words that had come out of my mouth.

"You did it because of me, correct?" I swallowed not used to hearing the authoritative tone in her soft voice. I just nodded unsure of how to actually speak to her.

"Then I have to clean them because I caused them. You understand, don't you?" I again nodded and let her take me over to the bath where she set me down gently on the edge before reaching into the kit, and grabbing hydrogen peroxide and a roll of bandages. She reached across me and flicked on the water letting me move my own feet and rinse them of the mixture of drying blood and that of which was fresh. After turning off the water, she pulled an old rag from the same kit; she dried off my feet before uncapping the brown bottle, and emptying its contents over both of my feet letting it bubble while I shifted uncomfortably. Wiping away the foam, she applied the bandages before sighing.

"I guess I'll have to stay here tonight, Neji-kun." Her eyes widened as she reached out to touch the red hand mark that was left on my cheek the aftermath of her burst of anger. The touch was feather-light but zinged all the same. I leaned into the touch a bit. Her arms wrapped around me.

"I'm so sorry, Neji-kun…" I blinked.

"_She's sorry…?"_ I sighed and wrapped my own around her waist pulling her into my lap with ease, but found a soft pat of wetness drop onto my shirt. A few more fell.

"_S-She's crying…?! Crap…"_ I swallowed pushing my panic down and began to trace random patterns on her clothed back as she clutched me tighter crying silently. I hummed softly hoping that she'd stop soon. She was one to cry quickly, but over me being hurt? I never even thought that it was a possibility…

Her breathing once erratic and jagged was beginning to calm as the patting lessened. She sniffled softly pulling back wiping at her eyes.

"I-I'm sorry, N-Neji-kun… I g-got yo-your shirt all w-wet." I just sighed again pressing my forehead against hers looking into the shocked and still misty eyes that all of the Hyuuga's possess, but only Hinata can make so stunning. Her lips parted and I just couldn't stop myself…

* * *

**A/N: And that is the oh-so-tantalizing ending of the chapter~! Cliff hangers are a bitch, but they keep you interested, right? Remember~! Reviews are motivation in an email notification!**


	3. Always

_Tell Me I'm A Wreck Alternate!_

_Always  
_

**A/N: This is incest so if it bothers you then I'd rather you not read, but if it doesn't the read on~!**

* * *

_Disclaimer; I do not in any shape, form, way, or fashion own Naruto, but that doesn't mean I can't dream~!_

* * *

Our lips connected, and it was like a fire engulfed my whole body searing and hot, but desirable. I pulled her close my lips moving against her still ones. I wasn't about to give up, but it appeared my efforts would be fruitless. And so after a few moments I pulled back and sighed preparing myself for a slap, but instead I heard clapping. I snapped my head in the direction of the sound to see a complete stranger in my home. I twitched.

"Who are you?" I demanded. He smirked.

"You don't fucking know?" He asked cockily.

"Obviously or I wouldn't've asked." He rolled his eclectically colored orbs.

"I'm Hidan, and just who the hell are you heathen?" I twitched again.

"I think you should know considering you're in my home." I quipped back.

"Really? This shit hole is your place? Fuck, Hinata, babe, why're you in this shitty house? And why the fuck was that girly bitch kissing you?" She swallowed looking at him.

"H-Hidan this is my cousin Neji. And…" I stood up ignoring the dull stabbing pain in my foot.

"Look I don't care who you are or what you are to her because you obviously can't be anything good for her considering she's so flust—" His fist connected with my jaw causing a sickening snap and the familiar taste of blood to fill my mouth.

"You're fucking trying to preach to the choir, asshole. You're the one who isn't doing my girl any mother fucking good. She's _**my **_girlfriend. If I catch your damn hands on her again there will be hell to pay. Knowing her she probably bandaged your piece of shit foot, huh?" He asked stomping down on my right foot of which was hurt worst. My only answer was an agonizing scream.

"I know your shitty little clans interbreed, but I'm her boyfriend and I don't take very fucking kindly to sharing with anyone. Next time you try anything with her it won't just be your stuck up jaw in pain. Got it, bastard?" He removed his foot and looked up at Hinata.

"Babe, want me to take him to his room?" She nodded looking away from me with tears in her eyes. He grabbed me and hoisted me over his shoulder, but not before smirking. We'd gotten half way across the house when he released a laugh.

"So did my Hina-chan leave that angry mark on your face asshole?" I just looked away as he set me on the bed rather gently. He laughed again.

"She did! But I'm fucking serious Hyuuga. Stay the hell away from my girl unless you enjoy being black and blue and unable to move." I just ignored the fact that he was there until he rolled his eyes and walked off. I closed my eyes thinking I should get some sleep considering I can't do anything else. Just as I was on the edge of sleep I felt someone tap my shoulder as the front door slammed shut.

"Neji?" I opened my eyes slowly to see Hinata hovering by my bed.

"I'm still staying here tonight. I'm sorry about Hidan. He's really actually sweet. I sent him home. I'll be on the couch if you need me." She began to turn away though I caught her hand just in time. My voice a whisper and my eyes closed.

"Don't… Stay…" My hand fell with a soft thump onto my chest as she climbed into bed with me after flicking off the lights. She was right next to me, yet so far away. I couldn't close the distance between us so easily, but in the end I'd win. Because I always get what I want, always…

* * *

**A/N: And the plot thickens~! I couldn't resist~! I really couldn't, but I told you it's never that easy~! And remember~! Reviews are motivation in an email notification!**


End file.
